Just Harry
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: I'm the boy that everybody knows by name, but only a few actually know. I was a child who fought adults and won. I never gave up and never stopped fighting. I became a legend I never wanted to be part of. I'm Harry James Potter.


A**/N: I originally wrote this as part of my series 'songstars' but I wanted to post it separately, and fix a few problems it had. So, since it's Harry's b-day, what better time? I hope you all enjoy it, it's Switchfoots 'This is Home.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

* * *

><p>-^o^-<p>

_I've got my memories_

_Always inside of me_

_But I can't go back, back to how it was_

-^o^-

I was born a normal magical child during a war that consumed our entire world. My parents were fighters in that war, and they were forced into hiding because of me. My first memory is of evil laughter and bright green light, which is what I had always thought was what a car crash looked like. I was the boy who was a freak, the boy who lived in a cupboard with spiders and thought it was normal to do so.

I didn't know why strange things happened to me. I never knew why it was that strangers sought me out to shake my hand, yet the people that I lived with and actually knew abused. I was the boy that my cousin beat while my aunt and uncle watched with amused smiles. I was the boy that was underfed and ignored. I was the boy that never had a friend.

I was the boy that was saved from it all by a letter and a bumbling giant on his eleventh birthday.

-^o^-

_I believe now_

_I've come too far_

_No I can't go back, back to how it w_as

-^o^-

I was the boy who found out that magic was real but couldn't tell anyone. I went from being hated by everyone I knew to the single most famous and loved celebrity literally over night. I was known by everyone in an incredible magical world, and I couldn't even tell you what Hogwarts was. I made my first friend on a train at the age of eleven, and kept that friend for the rest of my life. I fought my first battle against a giant troll and didn't lose.

I was the boy that made a friend with a bookworm and received his first present from his best friends mum. I found out my heart's greatest desire at eleven and discovered it could never, ever be fulfilled. I fought the darkest wizard in the world and killed a man for the first time before I even turned twelve, and I did it because I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having to suffer the nightmares and heartaches I had every night because of him.

-^o^-

_Created for a place I've never known_

_This is home_

_Now I'm finally where I belong, where I belong_

_Yah this is home, I've been searching for a place of my own,_

_Now I found it, maybe this is home_

_Yes this is home_

-^o^-

I'm the boy who had to return to his aunts and uncle to once again be abused and ignored. A magical house elf told me not to return to the place I loved, and caused me to be locked in my room because he couldn't stand the thought of me being harmed. I was rescued in a magical flying car by three boys who were nearer to me than brothers. I crashed that same car into a whomping willow a month later. I'm the boy who could speak in a language and didn't know about it.

I'm the boy that broke all the rules to try and stop an evil he couldn't understand. I drank a potion that a 13 year old brewed up and snuck into the Slytherin dorm to see if I could help figure out who was hurting my friends. Friends that thought I was in control of the monster, friends I feared were right.

I'm the boy that saw his friend frozen by a basilisk. I took my DADA teacher hostage and led my best friend into the den of that very monster to try and free his sister. I figured out how to get in the Chamber of Secrets and used what I had seen only as curse to enter it. I had to fight that monster, and the image of the man that killed my parents again, and alone.

-^o^-

_Belief over misery_

_I seen the enemy_

_And I won't go back, back to how it was_

_And I got my heart set on what happens next_

_I got my eyes wide it's not over yet_

_We miracles, and were not alone_

-^o^-

I'm the boy that blew his aunt up and got away with it. I was told my father's best friend betrayed and killed them. I met my first dementor at age 13 and saw my mother death because of it. I saw the grim and lived to talk.

I'm the boy that two pranksters helped sneak out. I learned how to conjure a patronus from a werewolf and used it to save my godfather and my self. I was chased by a werewolf and was saved by my brilliant and quick thinking friend. I had to break my godfather out of prison and go back in time to save him. My best friends offered to die for me and they were only fourteen.

I'm the boy who was entered in a contest he didn't want to compete in. I was hated by everyone because of it too. Everyone thought I had cheated, and would no longer talk to me. I fought a dragon and won. I learned magic that only seventh years knew, and I was helped by a loyal house elf to save my best friends. I later saw a friend brutally murdered because he was in the wrong place with me. I saw that same boy come back along with my parents, and fight to save me. I fought against Lord Voldemort and didn't lose.

-^o^-

_And now, after all my searching_

_After all my questions_

_I'm going to call it home_

_I got a brand new mind set_

_I can finally see the sunset_

_I'm gonna call it home_

-^o^-

I'm the boy that everyone didn't believe. I was accused of being insane and attention needing. I was loved by all for one moment, and then betrayed the next. I started an illegal defense class because of those betrayals, in the hope that my friends would know how to fight if they met the darkest wizard of all times or one of his followers.

I'm the boy who had to share his mind with Voldemort. I got my godfather killed and my best friends hurt because I couldn't tell the difference between fiction and reality. I'm the boy who found out he was the only one capable of killing the darkest wizard.

I'm the boy that learned what a Horcrux was and how to make them. I found relief in a potion book and was ultimately betrayed by it. I watched my hero die in front of me, and I wasn't even able to move.

-^o^-

_Home, this is home_

_Now I'm finally where I belong, belong_

_Yes this is home,_

_I've been searching for a place of my own_

_Now I found it,_

_Maybe this is home_

_This is home_

-^o^-

I'm the boy that let his friends risk their lives for him. I had to watch one friend lose an ear, and the other one die. I fell in love with a beautiful feisty girl, and had to let her go, knowing she could go on with another guy unmarred by what her future would bring. I had to leave a wedding, knowing I was responsible for the death eaters attacking but unable to save anyone. I had to lead my best friends on a wild goose chase and keep them in danger.

I'm the boy who destroyed horcruxes and was saved by his best friend that had left him. I was saved by a house elf who worshipped me and gave up his life without thought because I was me. I then flew on a dragon and fought a thousand death eaters. I died by my greatest enemy's hand, and died for my greatest friends so that they might have a chance to live.

I'm the boy that died, and I'm the boy who lived to kill Voldemort.

-^o^-

_Now I know_

_Yea this is home_

_I've come too far_

_And I won't go back_

_Yea this Is home_

-^o^-

I'm the boy that everybody knows by name, but only a few actually know. I was a child who fought adults and won. I never gave up and never stopped fighting. I saved a world that despised me, and became a legend I never wanted to be part of.

I'm the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, Voldemorts Bane, The Boy Who Died, and The Boy Who Lives. I'm all of these things, but they're not who I am. I'm the boy that was loved first by a giant and then by a family of red heads who adopted me as one of their own. I'm the boy that had friends who would die for him, and that would die, and did die, for his friends.

I'm the boy that can't see without glasses, who can't get his hair to stay down and can't dance. I'm the boy that hates being in the spotlight but can't stay out of trouble. I'm the boy who has an insatiable curiosity and unbeatable luck. I'm the boy that loves quidditch and doesn't study and only passes his classes because one of his best friends is the brightest witch of the age. I'm the Boy that owns an invisibility cloak and a magical map, and still can't sneak around the castle without getting caught.

I'm not the Boy Who Lived, I'm Harry, just Harry.

* * *

><p><em>AN: If you liked it, please leave a review. It only takes a second to do it, and really makes my day!_

_-Mischeif Managed,_

_Wizards Pupil_

_Ps. Happy birthday Harry!_


End file.
